KYH: Worshiping My Hero
by DarkbeforetheDawn
Summary: Ellura, a young girl, fights to protect the innocent from the ruthless Firebenders. She believed it was her place, her destiny to became a savior; too bad everything can change in minutes. Gaang included as a group. While the paring says "Aang & Zuko" the story is not based around a dating relationship with Zuko and Aang.
1. The Southern Air Temple

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Kill Your Heroes: Worshiping My Hero **

**By: DarkBeforeTheDawn**

**Book 1: Water: "The Southern Air Temple"**

**"Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself." **

The bust of Kyoshi stood at the center of the small wooden shrine. The painting looked as if it was applied the day before; in fact, most objects in the shack seemed to look brand new. The outfit of the past Avatar had looked a bit beaten, but nearly perfect. The fans set neatly on the stool. Nothing changed over the years.

Sighing, Ellura turned back to the bust, looking into the eyes of Kyoshi. She was knelling and the bust easily passed over her head. She stared at the perfectly applied paint. It had looked nearly life-like.

"Please forgive me, Avatar Kyoshi," Ellura said in a small voice. She looked down at her rough hands. Years of hard work and wilderness caused them to lose the softness they were made for. Right as Ellura looked up, the eyes on the bust seemed to shimmer. Immediately following, the girl heard gasps and awes.

"The Avatar," people yelled. Ellura stood up and peeked out of the Shrine. The townspeople stood around the old statue of Avatar Kyoshi. Each pointed and speaking out loudly. Ellura squinted her eyes and noticed something off; her eyes were glowing. The sign of entering the Avatar state shined brightly; the Avatar had returned.

Within seconds of the eyes glowing, Ellura noticed Oyaji running toward the shrine. She cursed under her breath and slide out, running into the opposite direction; toward a small forest that would lead to the edge of the island. Ellura kept her pace, holding tightly to her pack and repeating pushing her dark hair away from her face.

Once Ellura made it to the water, she hid behind rocks trying to catch her breath. She looked up toward the sky, knowing that the fish boat she snuck on here would leave without her. Ellura sighed and ran her hand through her loosed brown hair. She'd have to set up camp and wait until dark. It wasn't a new thing to sleep on the ground, but it was growing tiresome.

Ellura slowly stood up, making sure nobody had followed or were watching. She'd known the warriors would be out on watch, normally in the area she had chosen to stay. She quickly moved the rocks, building a small shelter and stayed inside. The rocks had blocked the oncoming wind, keeping the young girl warm. She sighed and curled up, skipping dinner. She wouldn't need it tonight anyway.

After a nap ad hours of waiting for the sun to go down, Ellura slipped outside. She laid low as she moved herself toward the other end of the island. She could hear the townspeople readying for bed, she saw the last trace of light go dim, the smell of cooked fish and other meats left in the air. Ellura clutched onto her stomach, hoping its noises would stay low.

Finally after multiple stops and hiding, Ellura made it to the boat. She noticed it was near departure. She cursed under her breath and quickly made her way onto it, unnoticed. She slipped back into an empty crate; all that was left was to sit and wait until they hit the earth kingdom.

Many hours past and Ellura was still awake. Her thoughts crept back to the island every chance it got. She kept envisioning herself kneeling by the bust of Kyoshi, never getting a chance to fully apologize for her behavior and acts of rebellion toward the island. Being a decent of the Avatar herself, Ellura knew the disappointment that Kyoshi must be thinking at the moment.

And after that, the fact that the Avatar had returned was just shocking. One hundred years of nothing but war and the Airbender is back. Ellura slowly pulled her dark hair up and wrapped her arms around her legs. Was this Avatar truly coming back to help, or was his arrival staged?

She sighed, she knew she shouldn't worry. She had villages of helpless benders to save, Firebenders to stop. Ellura knew her place in this war, she knew her future, and she knew her options; fight and save or go down trying.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**- This female character is completely OC and her character development will progress along with the story. **

**- I am following the Television show. Not only am I watching each episode, I am also on Avatar Wiki reading over many things I need to know or I have missed. **

**- Sorry for the short chapter - especially that it's the first one - but I started at the end of the third episode. **

**- This is also made for entertainment! I do love Avatar and Korra, but I also love to write. Any suggestions, edits, or ideas are welcomed.**

**Thank you: DarkbeforetheDawn**


	2. Kyoshi Warriors

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Kill Your Heroes: Worshiping My Hero**

**Book One: Water**

"**Kyoshi Warriors" Part One**

The journey to the Earth Kingdom seemed to take longer than Ellura planned. It was supposed to be merely hours, but instead, the boat didn't leave until the next day. All she could catch from the fishermen on the deck above was that the Avatar had been on the island. He could've been mere feet away from Ellura, yet she stayed. She hadn't wanted to see the man who ran away on the world; not yet.

When the boat started to move, she huddled in the corner, the smell of fish was strong, causing her to hide her face into her light green clothing. Her sleeve was wide enough to cover most of her face. She then pulled her knees close to her body, and resting her arm on top of them. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what would be ahead, trying to block out all that was going on.

Her mind went to what had happened the day before. She sighed as Avatar Kyoshi's face came back into mind. She's done nothing but disgrace the past Avatar and probably angered her. Ellura spent her recent days trying to help the ones who needed it most to not only get back at the Fire Nation, but also to show Avatar Kyoshi that she'd met good before. It would be nearly impossible to get forgiveness from such a powerful being, but she'd tried anyway. It gave her a sense of hope, a feeling that'd even for a second; she'd made the old Avatar happy.

Within minutes, Ellura drifted off to sleep. It felt like only seconds before she was jerked awake by a sudden stop. She quickly hit the ground, the men of the boat already coming down to pick up the cargo. A stowaway would be the last thing they'd expect.

Ellura held her breath as men grabbed boxes and barrels of fish to take upstairs. She could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage as she squinted against the dark, waiting for a perfect moment to run. Soon a large man came down, positioning himself to pick up two large boxes. He'd provide the perfect cover.

The girl took a breath as she quietly moved herself behind the man. She twisted and turned as he moved, trying to hide from not only him, but the other crew members. Ellura's heart rate picked up, her ears buzzing, she was near hyper ventilating.

"Hey!" She heard a man call out and she froze. "What are you doing?" Ellura cursed under her breath and turned her head. Ellura came face to face with a middle aged man. He was tall and bulky with anger in his brown eyes.

"You steal my fish?" He spat. Ellura stayed still and didn't blink; holding back her terror.

"No," she responded, hoping he'd just let her go. She knew with his expression, she wouldn't get off too easily.

The man grabbed her arm and pulled her close, so close that he just whispered threating to her, "I'm taking you to the authorities."

Ellura sighed, knowing she'd have to fight to get out of this one. She hated fighting people who hadn't hurt her, but she couldn't afford being taken into the authorities; whichever nation they might be.

The small girl took a deep breath and slowly turned her foot. She wasn't a master, but she knew how to move a small rock without looking - simple things she'd learned from her other bending friends.

She used the arm that wasn't constricted to move the pebble flying into the air. It hit the man and he stumbled back. In seconds, Ellura was off running. She could hear the crew running and felt the towns' people staring, but they were gone in seconds.

The day went by quickly. Ellura found a small inn taking refugees in for free. The woman was kind enough to be Ellura's clothing and let her borrow her daughters. The brown clothing felt alien. Though it was still Earth Kingdom made, she missed the feeling of the tight black pants and larger, green over layer.

Ellura leaned against the wall, thinking of where she should head next. She knew that Omashu was about a two and a half day walk. I should start tomorrow morning-sunrise, she thought. Maybe she would find something to do there.

The woman from earlier walked in, a smile on her round face. She had straight brown hair and green eyes. She laid Ellura's clothes out on the small table near the bed.

"They are still a bit damp, but should be dry by morning. Also, dinner is ready. If you'd like to come out. I've made Chicken in Rice and Cabbage. It's quite the dish, if I do say so myself." Ellura smiled at the woman and stood up. She had only eaten berries the past few days.

As she walked out to the table, she felt her stomach twist and turn. Not only for hunger, but for the other refugees that would be there, just needing a place to stay until they can leave. She wasn't one for conversation, or telling people her so called "story".

She slowly sat down at the table, nodding at those who looked up. Without a word, she made herself plate and began eating. Ellura listened to the stories of Fire Nation soldiers storming into homes, villages; people losing items, money, family members. The stories went on throughout the dinner, making Ellura sick to her stomach. She pushed the half eaten plate away and looked down at her hands. She wanted to help each of them, go back into the towns and fix the wrong done to them. But she knew that she was nowhere near that strength yet.

Ellura was the last one at the table and helped the woman clean up and wash dishes. She bagged up leftovers, washed plates, and laughed lightly at the woman's jokes. Once the table and kitchen was cleared up, the woman pulled Ellura aside and set a small sack in her hands.

"Here's some money. I don't normally do this, but you're young, you're alone. I'm sure you could use a little help." Before Ellura had a chance to say thank you, the woman walked down the dark hall whistling.

Ellura slide the sack into the borrowed pants pocket and slide into her room. She hid the money underneath her still wet clothes and laid on the hay bed. She closed the curtains and pulled a quilt over herself. She'd need the extra sleep. She would have a long walk tomorrow.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**-Part One: Ellura's journey to Omashu will be part two.**

**- If you were confused, the title of this story has been changed from "Finding Myself" to "Worshiping My Hero". Sorry for that. Won't happen again.**

**-Also, for updates on this story [and others] follow my "fanfiction" blog! Link on my page.**

**Thank You: ****DarkbeforetheDawn**


End file.
